Stop, Hammer Time
by BrokenSky49
Summary: Shawn can't believe that hammers can be so dangerous. Will be a bunch of one or two shots of Shawn experiencing some whump and embarassing moments with hammers. Plenty of whumpage, fluff and Shules for everyone! Sounds strange, I know, but give it a go!


**Hey y'all! How's it goin'?**

**For all who are waiting for the next chapter of Mr. Yin Presents, Again?, it will be up soon! just a bit of writers block. It will be up by the end of the weekend.**

**Anyway, this plot bunny attacked me, and I had no self defense, so this little doozy came up! It will be a bunch of one shots that include Shawn, and hammers. Plenty of whump, fluff, and Shules to go around! There will be some angst, meaningless humor, and some painful and embaressing moments between Shawn and hammers. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych. Plain and simple.**

**Ps. there is a movie reference in this! virtual pineapples and dedication of the next one shot to anyone who gets it!**

**Pps. The title of this one shot has nothing to do with the story, but it is a clue to the movie reference!**

**Ok, NOW you can enjoy!**

1. I can fix that

Shawn couldn't believe he was in this situation. One moment he was

investigating a possible suspect for the murder of Greg Hudar, and the next he knew, he was being held with a hammer to his head, of all things. Of course, it wouldn't have been so bad, if the hammer hadn't already contacted his face, leaving a bleeding nose that was surely broken, and a dissoriented Shawn. He couldn't focus on anything, let alone take someone out and escape. He would have to try to use his witty speech to get out of this one.

"Come on, Jason, man, I know you killed Hudar on accident. There was no need to bash my face in a failed attempt to kill me." Shawn tried concentrating on his little stalling speech, but all he could think

was how much he sounded like Elmer Fudd.

"It doesn't matter! They will convict me anyway! No one can find out!"

Jason began pacing. "I'm sorry man, but I can't let you walk out of

here. It ain't personal." He walked towards Shawn, and raised the

hammer. Shawn began to panic.

Something finally came to him. "Look, if you kill me, they will figure

out it's you. I know three people who know where I am. They will be

able to track it back to here once they find my body. At least with

accidental death, they might ease your sentence, but with cold blooded murder? You will definitely get over 25. Possibly to life. Are you that willing to throw your life away?" Shawn smiled. If that wasn't an inspirational speech, he didn't know what was, especially since he barely had any coherent thoughts to give a speech.

Jason paused, considering Shawn's words. "You know what, you're right. You're more use to me alive anyway. Get up. And when we get outside, tell your friend out there to shut up. It's just the neighbor's

chihuahua, not some rabid animal."

Shawn chuckled. Poor, naive Gus. He glanced out the window and saw him hanging from a branch of a tree, while the little dog sat under him, yapping away.

Shawn stood up, almost falling over, and he had to lean on the wall for support. "What, you're going to threaten killing me with a hammer if they don't let you go? Like that's going to work."

"I coud always bash you on the head now, and threaten that you won't get any medical treatment."

"Or, you could just let me go, and pretend this never happened." Shawn said as Jason pushed him towards the door.

"Yeah, and then you would rat me out. No way. Now, I want you to tell your friend, what was his name? Sam the Onion Man or something? Anyway, tell him to call the cops over here, so I can make my demands."

"Dude, this is the worst plan I have ever heard. Are you thinking straight?"

"I'm thinking perfectly fine! Now tell him!" Jason sounded delirious. This guy was a nut job.

Shawn opened the door. "Gus! Stop messing around! Jason here wants you to call the cops."

"Can't you see I'm a little busy here, Shawn? I'm being attacked by a

vicious animal, and I don't think- wait, what hapened to your face?"

"You don't like it? I thought it made me look more trim." Shawn said sarcastically, his speech slurred a bit, and his comments dull.

"Shawn-"

Shawn's vision blurred for a bit, but then came back into focus. This hit was worse than he thought.

"Gus, just do it." Shawn said tiredly.

Gus looked at him with concern, and pulled out his phone. Shawn was never like this. He called Juliet.

"Juliet."

"Gus? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Listen, Shawn wants you to come down to Jason Ferhad's house."

"The suspect we cleared? Why?"

"Um, I think he got himself into a bit of a problem."

Juliet's voice became stern. "What did you guys get into, Gus?"

"Um, let's just say, I think Shawn has a broken nose, and possibly a concussion."

There was silence on the other line. "I'll be right there." And she hung up.

Shawn turned around and looked at Jason. "There. Are you happy now?"

"Not quite." Jason said. And he raised the hammer and Shawn saw no more.

Shawn awoke to a horrible headache, and the most annoying beeping sound. He hesitantly opened his eyes, and was greeted by a white room with white bedsheets, and a snoring Henry. A hospital. Why was he in a hospital? Of course, he was there all the time as a kid, but why now?

Suddenly the events from Jason's house came rushing back to him. Wow. He was out the whole time the cops were there? That must have been a hard hit. Which begged to question, how long _had _he been out? He looked around, and saw the white board that was by the bed next to him. August 19. He was out for 15 days? He tried sitting up, but his head felt as if a tank ran over it, and he groaned.

Henry stirred, and woke up with a jolt. "What? What happened? Oh, Shawn. Wait, you're awake!"

"Yeah, Dad. And I just woke up from having a hammer to my head, so do you mind keeping it down for a bit?"

"Hey Mr. Spencer. I brought coffee, and- Shawn! You're awake!" Jules practically shouted when she walked in, holding to coffees, apparently for Henry and herself.

"That seems to be thr phrase of the day." Shawn said tiredly. "Anyone gonna tell me what happened?"

"O'Hara, the Chief wants you for a case- Spencer, your awake?"

"Oh, not you to, Lassie!"

"Whatever, Spencer. I'm just here to pick up O'Hara."

"I'll be out in a minute, Carlton." Jules said, and proceeded to tell Shawn of the events that followed his blacking out.

"Well, when we got there, you were on the front step, along with an unconscious Jason, and Gus standing over both of you, holding a hammer, of al things."

"Trust me, they are more lethal than you may think." Shawn said as he felt the badage on his head.

"Yes. Well, apparently Gus had an adrenaline rush or something, and went into attack mode we Jason hit you. He grabbed the hammer from his had and wacked him. I'm surprised he lived."

"It's a good thing. Gus wouldn't be able to live with himself."

Juliet nodded. "We rushed to the hospital, and they were surprised you weren't dead either. They didn't expect you to wake up. Until a few days ago, that is. They checked your charts, and figured out you were perfectly fine, in spite of the concussion."

"Well, that's great, I guess." Silence. "So, when do i get out of this place?"

Henry spoke up this time. "Sometime tomorrow, kid. Don't want to rush into anything."

Shawn sighed. Typical Dad. "Where's Gus?"

"Juliet bit her lip as she smiled. "He became a bit famous after his little rescue. He's talking with the media outside your room."

Shawn perked up. "The media? GUS! Come on buddy! Share the love!"

Gus shouted from outside. "No Shawn! This is my time!"

"So, what was it like, to be near this madman?"

"Well, actually, not so bad. It was facing the ferocious guard dog that was hard."

"Oh do tell."

"Well, it all started when the giant beast scared Shawn, and he was stuck in a tree and I, of course, with my heroic abilities, went to help..."

**THE END**

**Please review! They make me feel warm fuzzies inside! (ok, that sounded weird...)**


End file.
